The Voyagers Of Time And Space
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Touta Konoe is an innocent but optimistic boy who is orphaned at age 12, and lives with his grandfather Negi Springfield. One day, at age 14, his life took an unexpected twist when visitors FROM THE FUTURE came, one wants to kill Touta to CHANGE THE FUTURE while the other seeks a peaceful way to change it without killing Touta. Thus Touta's journey begin. Feat. KAMEN RIDER ZI-O
1. Prologue

**The Voyagers Of Time And Space **

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by Ken Akamatsu and J. C. Staff  
_**Kamen Rider Zi-O **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

Hello and welcome to my another experimental fanfic of UQ Holder, in which an inspiration popped into my head in an unexpected way. I sort heard of this anime a few years back but ignored it as I was focused on other anime, and I may have ignored further until the anime, **UQ Holder!** was aired on Animax-Asia (in Japanese audio with English subtitles) last February 7, and there I get to watch it for the first time.

There I find myself intrigued as I watched the first few episodes, where I was quite surprised to find out that this series served as a spin-off/sequel to Ken Akamatsu's previous series, **Negima! Magister Negi Magi**, due to **Negi Springfield** making a cameo appearance at the beginning of UQ Holder episode 1, and this quite piqued my interest and decided to watch it to see where the story goes.

After downloading the episodes, I find myself intrigued and decided to come up with an experimental story that focuses on the main character…which he is portrayed as energetic and optimistic, but also to show that despite the traits and being immortal, he would at times have a vulnerable side.

After watching an episode where Touta traveled to a different era where he meets a young Yukihime, which is due to a time paradox, and it sort of reminded me about time traveling stuff, and decided to incorporate some of those themes here.

Another source of inspiration of this fic came in the middle of last month, in which I was scrolling the Wikipedia page and came across an entry called _**Voyagers!**_, a 1982-1983 American TV series, which is about a time traveler who seeks the help of a boy to correct any anomalies of time and history. Out of curiosity I watched it and became intrigued, as the characters went to different time periods to correct any situation that went wrong.

The 20-episode series was quite a cliffhanger as it was not green-lit for a second season.

Another inspiration is the recently-concluded tokusatsu show from Japan that also uses time-traveling as a premise, which is _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_ (2018-2019), and after watching the episodes, I decided to blend it with elements from Voyagers and UQ Holder anime.

This experiment is something I decided to try it out and see if it would attract readers, given the adventure-like elements, but there will be conflict here as aside from Touta, Yukihime and Karin will play a very important role here.

While AU, it will incorporate some elements from the manga and anime, as well as some of the UQ Holder characters appearing in differing roles.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

**-x-**

The scene later shifts to a residential area somewhere in Tokyo, and there you can see that it is a subdivision where a group of houses are there, which appeared to be ordinary, as it is not posh or extravagant, simply a simple area where the residents there are living normally yet happily, and the subdivision is not quite big, yet it can be improved if the area is under construction where the land developers can put up a huge high-rise residential area such as condominiums and hotels that can cater the rich and financially powerful.

But for now, the said area is occupied by ordinary residents living there. The scene zoomed closer, where you can see a teenage boy, aged 12, where he is seen travelling with his parents as they are travelling via a car as they are on their way to a family affair (such as the boy and his parents going to Tokyo Tower for a tour), which the boy is looking forward to.

However, an unfortunate incident took place, as a van with a trailer went wayward in a haphazard speed and ended up crashing the car head-on, resulting in the car getting mangled in wrecked metal, which promptly killed the boy's parents, and the boy became critically wounded, to the point which he temporarily loses his memories, and though he slowly recovered some of it, the effects were quite long-term, which would last for about several months.

By then Touta's only relative came to pick him up and care for him, which turns out to be a senior citizen, who is identified as **Negi Springfield**, and there the social welfare officer asked Negi if he can care for the orphaned Touta, which Negi nodded and said that he will take good care of Touta and make sure he will live a normal life.

"Can you ensure that Touta will be in good hands,Mr. Springfield?"

"Yes."

"Will you be by his side when he needed emotional support?"

"Yes."

"Will you be able to steer him away from bad influences?"

"Yes."

"Lastly, can you prove that you are really Touta's living relative?"

"Yes…I can prove it…"

After a few days the paperwork is done, and Negi began adopting Touta, who is still feeling the effects of the incident, which he is slowly depressed about losing his parents as well as some of his memories about his parents, but Negi would do his best to help his grandson overcome the incident.

* * *

_**Over-Quartzer**_ by _Shuta Shueyoshi feat. ISSA__**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_)

_isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_  
_atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_  
_hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite_  
_kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!_  
_ima wo susumeyou_

_madou hi mo ikudo to naku asu no tobira tatake_  
_mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara_  
_Believe yourself!_

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_toki no ame surinukete tomo ni_  
_You, Over "Quartzer"_  
_mirai wo koeyou_  
_kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai_  
_kanjiro sou Nexus Future_  
_Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_mabayui sekai misete_

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Prologue**_

In the months that passed, Touta is slowly getting used to his current life, as he began to miss his parents and at times he would get depressed whenever he saw a family passing by, consisting of parents and their children, and Touta would look sad and stare at the ground, yet his will to live somewhat enabled him to willed himself from feeling suicidal, and kept on moving forward.

At home, Touta eventually learned how to cook, which Negi is teaching him ways to make the best food, and though they bonded, Negi can tell that Touta still has a long way before fully coming to terms about the loss of his parents, and he spoke to his grandson and assured to him that his parents are now in GOOD HANDS, and tells Touta that his parents want him to live a happy life.

"Touta-kun."

"…"

"I know. It really is hard for you to adjust. It's understandable."

"…"

"I'm pretty sure your parents want you to keep living, and want you to be happy."

"…"

"They're watching you, so let it go and move on."

"…"

Touta was silent at first, but soon just nodded as he took Negi's words at heart, and he started to move forward, little by little. On his 13th birthday, Touta began to attend middle school and gained an optimistic look in life, gaining friends and started to socialize with other people his age, which he previously shunned, thus his life started to improve, which Negi noticed and smiled, seeing that Touta would soon move on and look forward to a happy future.

During weekends, Negi would take Touta to places that would help in getting his mind off things that would cause him emotional stress, and there Negi would take Touta a the amusement park where he can try out rides and games; at an arcade where Touta can play arcade games, and even watching movies, which he feels would help his grandson in not becoming introverted.

These months of activities, along with getting above average grades at school helped Touta in becoming a good student, and by the end of the first school year, Touta passed and is now eligible to attend second year in middle school. There Negi told Touta that his parents are sure to be proud of him and assured to Touta that his parents will continue to watch over him.

"Touta."

"Yes, grandpa?"

"You did well."

"Thanks."

"I'm pretty sure that your parents are proud of how you handled things during the past two years."

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Keep it up. I'm sure your mom and dad are looking out for you."

"I know, grandpa…"

Touta nodded and said he is grateful to Negi for looking after him and that he is no longer feeling bitter, which Negi smiled and nodded, saying that this is a good sign that Touta is now recovering well and tells him that he should visit his parents' grave whenever he gets the chance.

-x-

Before the start of his second year in middle school, Negi would hire a teacher in teaching Touta some basic self-defense, sensing that there would be bullies at school and delinquents would might target middle school students, and there Touta is taught about martial arts and he had a tough time at first, but persevered, which he eventually managed to learn how to defeat an opponent without getting overly violent.

Several weeks later, he is taught how to use wooden swords, and the teacher advised Touta to avoid using REAL swords as possible, which the middle school student nodded, but asked why he has to avoid using real swords, though the teacher vaguely answered him as he feared that he might get enticed to bloodthirsty ways should he gets his hands on one.

"…that's…how things are meant to be…"

"Really, sensei?"

"Yes, boy."

"But…what if I encountered someone using a real sword?"

"Then run away. As fast as you could."

"That's it? "

"Yes."

"…"

Another several weeks passed, Touta celebrated his 14th birthday, and started schooling, where he enjoyed the first month of schooling, where he made more friends and developed a fun-loving and kind personality, though his child-like curiosity remained, which his friends told him that he would never get a girlfriend if he keeps acting like a childish idiot.

Touta thinks it was a compliment, though his friends said otherwise.

"Geez, Touta…"

"You really are a scatterbrain…"

"Even though you passed the first year…"

"It's no wonder girls are not interested I'm you."

"You need to reassess your brainwave…"

"Think before you speak."

"That's right. You need to think what you want to be when you reach university…"

"Depends on whether Touta reaches high school…"

However, as Touta and his friends are chatting happily, he did not notice that a man with a hood covering his face is watching Touta from a distance, and this person seemed to be fixated at the boy, and leaves the scene before Touta would notice the watcher's presence.

Later at night, Touta is cooking dinner when Negi came and said that he should take a rest and leave the cooking to him, which the younger boy said it is okay, and later, while having dinner, Negi gave Touta a rather serious advice about what life has to offer, and tells him there are times that he has to fight FATE and he should choose his own path and no one else has to dictate what his life would be.

Touta was a bit perplexed and asked Negi why the advice, but Negi said that he just thought of it, feeling that Touta is at that age where he has to decide what is the best course of life for him, and stated that he will support whatever decision Touta chooses, which made Touta a bit flustered.

"…and so…whatever you decided…I will support you, Touta."

"Uh…"

"If you need advice, do not hesitate to ask me."

"Grandpa…you…"

"I will always be here for you…"

"Whoa, grandpa!"

"Touta?"

"You're freaking me out!"

-x-

A few days later, the principal at Touta's middle school announced the sudden cancellation of classes due to an emergency, and there the students were overjoyed as they want to go to the mall and other places, which they eagerly leave, while Touta is walking by, dragging his bicycle as he went towards the stairs, deciding to head home and get some rest.

There the mysterious person who is observing Touta days earlier stood there, and as Touta passes by the person, the person, who is revealed to be male, tells the boy that TODAY WILL BE A SPECIAL DAY for him, and said that Touta should accept it, for it is his destiny.

Touta was quite taken aback by this and turns around, where the person VANISHED, which made the boy wonder what was that about, and he decided to proceed to head home, but then a huge flying vehicle, colored red, appeared, and Touta wondered what the heck is that, where the vehicle, which appeared to be spaceship-looking, appeared to be locked in towards Touta, and the ship's speaker spoke, which is female.

There the pilot of the ship tells Touta that he must be killed no matter what, and this made Touta taken by surprise and demanded to know what the pilot mean by that.

"TOUTA KONOE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

"Huh? "

"FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE, I MUST ELIMINATE YOU!"

"What the…?"

"I CANNOT AFFORD TO LET YOU LIVE! YOU MUST DIE!"

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, the ship began to change shape, and transformed into its mecha-like form, and its hand is poised to grab Touta, and the boy shrieked as he rode his bicycle and pedaled away, and the mecha transformed back into its flying vehicle mode and began to chase Touta, and through the ship's speakers, the pilot tells Touta not to resist, for it is FATE that he must die, which only made Touta more confused, and terrified.

"TOUTA KONOE! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

"Wwwwaaaahh!"

"FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE, I MUST ELIMINATE YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Get away from me!"

"YOU MUST DIE! FOR THE SAKE OF THE GREATER GOOD!"

"Is this some kind of a SICK joke? This ain't funny!"

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"Help!"

The scene shifts inside the ship, where the pilot is seen, which turns out to be a teenage girl, roughly about Touta's age, where she is dressed in a red-colored school uniform, short-haired, and a serious-looking demeanor. She is identified as **Karin Yuuki**, and for some reason, she harbors a deep animosity towards Touta, and she is determined to kill him at all costs.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the first part mirrors the anime where Touta lost his parents, but diverges as he is taken in by his relative, which turns out to be Negi Springfield, though his role here is different, as he is portrayed as a normal grandfather to Touta, and does not possess any magic or anything of the sorts.

Karin Yuuki appeared at the end of this chapter, where her animosity towards Touta is retained, but she appeared to be set to assassinate the boy for a reason, which will be explained in the next chapter…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Karin attempts to assassinate Touta, another person appeared and seemingly saved the boy, and there the person explains the reason why he is being targeted, which would bring forth the theme about FATE and destiny…

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	2. The Reason For The Assassination

**The Voyagers Of Time And Space **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by Ken Akamatsu and J. C. Staff  
_**Kamen Rider Zi-O **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

_**Okay…in spite of the lockdown imposed on my country due to the corona virus, I managed to finish this chapter ahead of the DEADLINE that I set…this is supposed to be up by next month, but decided to upload it now (along with the other fanfics I managed to finish) in anticipation that I might have difficulties in uploading future chapters in case the lockdown in my country extends, so for now enjoy this finished, if rushed, chapter…**_

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Touta is in danger as Karin is bent on assassinating him, until an unexpected help arrives…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

As the younger boy felt that it is going to be an exhaustive day, he decided to proceed to head home where his grandfather is waiting, but then a huge flying vehicle, colored red, appeared, and Touta wondered what the heck is that, where the vehicle, which appeared to be spaceship-looking, appeared to be locked in towards Touta, and the ship's speaker spoke, which is female.

There the pilot of the ship tells Touta that he must be killed no matter what, and this made Touta taken by surprise and demanded to know what the pilot mean by that.

"TOUTA KONOE! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

"Huh? "

"FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE, I MUST ELIMINATE YOU!"

"What the…?"

"I CANNOT AFFORD TO LET YOU LIVE! YOU MUST DIE!"

"Is this some kind of a joke...?"

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, the ship began to change shape, and transformed into its mecha-like form, and its hand is poised to grab Touta, and the boy shrieked as he rode his bicycle and pedaled away, and the mecha transformed back into its flying vehicle mode and began to chase Touta, and through the ship's speakers, the pilot tells Touta not to resist, for it is FATE that he must die, which only made Touta more confused, and terrified.

"TOUTA KONOE! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

"Wwwwaaaahh!"

"FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYONE, I MUST ELIMINATE YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"Get away from me!"

"YOU MUST DIE! FOR THE SAKE OF THE GREATER GOOD!"

"Is this some kind of a SICK joke? This ain't funny!"

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"Help!"

The scene shifts inside the ship, where the pilot is seen, which turns out to be a teenage girl, roughly about Touta's age, where she is dressed in a red-colored school uniform, short-haired, and a serious-looking demeanor. She is identified as **Karin Yuuki**, and for some reason, she harbors a deep animosity towards Touta, and she is determined to kill him at all costs.

Touta boarded his bicycle and pedaled as fast as he could, and the flying ship went after the hapless boy, intending to eliminate him, in which there is a passionate reason for doing this, and Karin is determined to carry out the task as if her life in on the line, and she doesn't appear that she would not stop until she carry out the task successfully.

Touta was pedaling like crazy as he wondered what is going on here and why s flying ship is after him, and there Karin spoke via the ship's speakers, telling him that resistance is futile and that he should just accept his fate and that he must die no matter what, and Touta screamed back, asking what did he do and why is she after him.

"What the heck do you want?"

"Your head!"

"Why?"

"You have to die! That way the future will change!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"Die!"

"WWWAAAHH!"

"Die!"

* * *

_**Over-Quartzer**_ by _Shuta Shueyoshi feat. ISSA__**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_)

_isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_  
_atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_  
_hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite_  
_kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!_  
_ima wo susumeyou_

_madou hi mo ikudo to naku asu no tobira tatake_  
_mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara_  
_Believe yourself!_

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_toki no ame surinukete tomo ni_  
_You, Over "Quartzer"_  
_mirai wo koeyou_  
_kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai_  
_kanjiro sou Nexus Future_  
_Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_mabayui sekai misete_

* * *

_**C**__**h. 1: Prologue**_

As Touta is pedaling the bicycle he managed to retain a distance as he went through the park where there are roofs there and managed to hide inside an alley-like shop, and hid there, hoping that he loses his pursuer, and leave him alone. He sighed in relief seeing that the chase has stopped yet he wondered why someone wanted to attack him since he did not cause any trouble and that he has no enemies.

Suddenly the roof slowly cracked up and Touta looks up, where he saw a huge mecha-like transportation through the hole, and there it turns out that the ship that was pursuing him had transformed into a robot, and there the pilot, Karin spoke through the speakers, telling him that his days are numbered and that it will not take long before he will die by her hand.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE, TOUTA KONOE!"

"Waaahh!"

"ACCEPT YOUR FATE! YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO LIVE!"

"Why are you after me? What did I do to you?"

"YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET, BUT FOR THE FUTURE YOU MUST DIE AT ONCE!"

"No way!"

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"Help!"

Touta became more terrified as the ship's mecha hand punched its way down, and the 14-year old boy jumped out of the way, yet his bicycle was wrecked in the process, and now Touta has no way of outrunning his pursuer, and now the 14-year old boy is in a pinch and he is under Karin's mercy, who is deadest in eliminating the boy no matter what.

Suddenly, another flying ship appeared, which is similar in appearance to Karin's ship, but is colored black and silver, and there a woman's voice is heard coming from the speakers, telling Touta to get inside and she'll help him get away from his pursuer for the time being.

"TOUTA KONOE!"

"Now what?"

"GET IN!"

"Huh?"

"WE CAN OUTRUN HER FOR THE TIME BEING!"

"For real?"

"HURRY!"

"Eeep!"

The ships' door opened, and there Touta went inside, where he is surprised at seeing the pilot, a 14-year old girl, blond-haired, and wearing a white dress, and there the girl tells Touta to hold on as she will take this ship on a ride where Karin won't be able to find them.

There the ship, identified as the **Time Majin**, flew to the sky before a portal appeared and went through, where the girl told Touta that he is riding inside a time machine that can take them to different periods in time, and there they arrived at the prehistoric era, and there the girl introduces herself as **Yukihime**, and tells Touta that there is a reason why he is being pursued.

Yukihime tells a confused Touta that in 80 years into the future, he will become an OVERLORD, a powerful dictator that has the power to affect time and space, and that overlord would be known as **Oma Zi-O** (the demon time king), and there Yukihime tells Touta that he would end up becoming one, and showed him an archived footage of what Oma Zi-O can do, which it showed that Oma Zi-O has obliterated most of the resistance force.

Touta stared in surprise at seeing Oma Zi-O, where he is wearing a huge armor, black and gold, and his back has pointed ornaments that resembled clock hands. He could not believe that he would become one in the future and he asked Yukihime if she is sure about this, which she nodded.

"That's…me?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"In 80 years in the future."

"How…?"

"I don't know how and why…but that's what you'll end up to be…"

"No way…"

"…"

By then the ship's sensor blared and checking the monitor, they realized that a tyrannosaurus rex is approaching, ready to attack it, and there Yukihime piloted the Time Majin and leaves the prehistoric era, narrowly evading the attack of the dinosaur and went forward in time, where they landed in the Victorian Era, which is Europe.

Hiding the Time Majin, Yukihime went to a park and told Touta the reason why Karin is targeting him, saying that her family was killed when Oma Zi-O went on a rampage, drunk in power and to show his superiority, and that the resistance force is fighting a losing battle until Karin suggested that they change the past in order to prevent the overlord from coming into existence.

Touta said that there is no way he would become this overlord as his grandfather did not raise him to become a bully, which made Yukihime wonder if Touta has realized what he is destined to become, and hoped that this would change the future seeing that the 14-year old boy does not look like he would follow the path of the reviled overlord.

"So you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Well…"

"Are you going to become that overlord in the future?"

"No."

"Really?"

"There's no way I'd become a bully to anyone and everyone."

"I see."

"…"

Suddenly the Victorian Era residents were startled when someone shoved them aside, causing them to berate the person who shoved them for being such a rude person and pointed out that the person lacked good manners.

"HEY!"

"WHAT GIVES?"

"ARE YOU BLIND?"

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING!"

"DAMN YOU!"

"CLUMSY WENCH!"

"ARE YOU PUSHING ME ON PURPROSE?"

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

Yukihime stared in surprise, seeing that the person who is being berated turns out to be Karin, and there she tells Yukihime to stop meddling and hand over Touta, saying that this is the only way to save their future and that Touta must die in order to prevent the birth of Oma Zi-O.

Yukihime pleaded to Karin to reconsider the plan, saying that she told Touta what he is about to become, and that Touta said he will not end up becoming Oma Zi-O, but Karin said it is unlikely reasoning that Touta would say that just to throw them off-guard.

"He is just tricking you!"

"No! He means it!"

"There is no way he would give up just like that!"

"Calm down, Karin. You have to hear him out!"

"Don't get in my way, Yukihime!"

"Karin!"

"Out of my way!"

"Damn…"

Seeing that Karin is blinded by her mission, Yukihime pulled Touta and head back towards the Time Majin, where the ship entered the portal to outrun the seemingly-obsessed Karin, as she is hell-bent in eliminating Touta at all cost, and soon the two ships are seen pushing one another off, which caused a tension between the affected parties.

Karin contacted Yukihime and urges her to surrender Touta so that he can be eliminated and save their future, but Yukihime urges Karin to halt her assault, saying that there is a way to erase Oma Zi-O from existence without killing Touta, but Karin refuses, believing that killing him is the only way to ensure that Oma Zi-O would be erased from existence.

"He is just tricking you! I say killing him is the only way!"

"No! He means it! He promised not to become that overlord!"

"He lies! There is no way he would give up just like that!"

"Calm down, Karin. You have to hear him out!"

"Don't get in my way, Yukihime! I'm going to finish him off!"

"Karin!"

"Out of my way!"

"Damn…she's too stubborn!"

In the midst of their tussle, the two Time Majin ships unintentionally caused a seemingly time paradox, and the two ships entered a portal, where they crashed into the year 1564, and crashed into a house where a woman is in the process of giving birth to a baby, who would become _**Galileo Galilei**_, and the two ships crashed onto the house, killing a doctor, and the woman, along with the baby who would become Galileo, before the two ships fly off before entering a portal, where the two ships continued the cat and mouse chase.

As the chase becomes physical, Karin contacted Yukihime once again and urges her to surrender Touta so that he can be eliminated immediately and save their future, but Yukihime remained defiant, and urges Karin to halt her assault, saying that there is another method to erase Oma Zi-O from existence without killing Touta, saying that he is already been informed about what would happen in the future, but Karin stubbornly refuses, believing that killing him is the only way to ensure that Oma Zi-O would be erased from existence.

"I say Touta Konoe must die!"

"You shouldn't!"

"He's the cause of our suffering!"

"Touta Konoe is now aware that he would become the overlord in the future, and he chose to seek a different path to prevent it from happening in the future!"

"I don't believe him!"

"You must!"

"I'm going to get him!"

"Karin!"

Once again the two ships are seen pushing against each other in an effort to make one lose its control and land, and in the midst of their tussle, the two Time Majin ships unintentionally caused another seemingly time paradox, and the two ships entered a portal, where they crashed into the year 1643, and crashed into a house where a woman is in the process of giving birth to a baby, who would become _**Isaac Newton**_, and the two ships crashed onto the house, killing a doctor, and the woman, along with the baby who would become Newton, before the two ships fly off before entering a portal, where the two ships continued the cat and mouse chase, seemingly unaware of the actions they caused, where history would be altered due to the sudden deaths of Galileo and Newton.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as as Touta became aware of what he would become after being told by Yukihime about his future self…and now he decides to seek a different career to prevent that from happening in the future…

Things got suspenseful as Karin is after Touta, and the chase resulted in two timelines being altered due to the deaths of Galileo and Newton…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The trio discovered what has happened in the past…and now Karin is forced to work with Touta, which she greatly disagrees…and there Touta discovered something that will alter his path…

See you in six weeks (probably around late April)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	3. Chaos in Physics

**The Voyagers Of Time And Space **

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**UQ Holder!**_ is owned by Ken Akamatsu and J. C. Staff  
_**Kamen Rider Zi-O **_is owned by Ishimori Productions_**  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Touta is in danger as Karin is bent on assassinating him, until an unexpected help arrives…

And now something CHAOTIC takes place...will Yukihime be able to handle two problems at once...?

* * *

As the chase becomes physical, Karin contacted Yukihime once again and urges her to surrender Touta so that he can be eliminated immediately and save their future, but Yukihime remained defiant, and urges Karin to halt her assault, saying that there is another method to erase Oma Zi-O from existence without killing Touta, saying that he is already been informed about what would happen in the future, but Karin stubbornly refuses, believing that killing him is the only way to ensure that Oma Zi-O would be erased from existence.

"I say Touta Konoe must die!"

"You shouldn't!"

"He's the cause of our suffering!"

"Touta Konoe is now aware that he would become the overlord in the future, and he chose to seek a different path to prevent it from happening in the future!"

"I don't believe him!"

"You must!"

"I'm going to get him!"

"Karin!"

Once again the two ships are seen pushing against each other in an effort to make one lose its control and land, and in the midst of their tussle, the two Time Majin ships unintentionally caused another seemingly time paradox, and the two ships entered a portal, where they crashed into the year **1643**, and crashed into a house where a woman is in the process of giving birth to a baby, who would become **Isaac Newton**, and the two ships crashed onto the house, killing a doctor, and the woman, along with the baby who would become Newton, before the two ships fly off before entering a portal, where the two ships continued the cat and mouse chase, seemingly unaware of the actions they caused, where history would be altered due to the sudden deaths of Galileo and Newton.

-x-

At the time and space dimension, Yukihime had to do something, seeing that Karin has become reckless and impulsive, and is forced to use some chaff grenades to temporarily disable Karin's Time Majin that causes her sensors to malfunction, and this allowed Yukihime and Touta to make a quick escape, and there Touta asked why is Karin so determined to kill him off, and she explained why.

Touta began to wonder if what Yukihime said is true about him becoming a dictator that controls time and space, and he began asking her what really happened, though she appeared hesitant and opted to tell her only portions of it as they slowly head back to the present time.

"Is that...true..."

"..yes..."

"That can't be...how did I...end up hurting a lot of people...?"

"..."

"Please tell me..."

"..."

"Yukihime..."

"I..."

* * *

_**Over-Quartzer**_ by _Shuta Shueyoshi feat. ISSA__**  
**_(Opening theme of _**Kamen Rider Zi-O**_)

_isshun de tsukamitoru no sa Are you ready?_  
_atarashii rekishi wa soko ni Feel it! Feel it!_  
_hikari wo kate ni kasoku shite_  
_kono mama Shout it out! Shout it out!_  
_ima wo susumeyou_

_madou hi mo ikudo to naku asu no tobira tatake_  
_mitsumeta sono saki ni tobikonde mitara_  
_Believe yourself!_

_Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_toki no ame surinukete tomo ni_  
_You, Over "Quartzer"_  
_mirai wo koeyou_  
_kako no ishi wa uso de wa azamukenai_  
_kanjiro sou Nexus Future_  
_Now, Over "Quartzer"_  
_mabayui sekai misete_

* * *

_**Ch. 3: Butsurigaku no kaosu**_

Several moments later, the Time Majin arrive at the present time, where both Yukihime and Touta were surprised to see that something has changed, as many aspects of the current year have been altered, such as anything that involves physics has been tampered and erased.

This made Touta stare in bafflement and Yukihime checked the surrounding areas using the Time Majin's computers, where it shows that history has been changed, in which the law of physics is never applied, and this made Touta wondered what went wrong, and there Yukihime checked the computers and slowly guessed that something must have happened.

Checking further through the records, Yukihime realized that their skirmish with Karin may have something to do with the current situation and there Touta went outside and looked around, and is baffled at what he is seeing, where several situations appeared different due to the lack of physics.

By then Karin arrived, and getting off her Time Majin, she grabbed Touta by his collar and began blaming him for the current chaos that is enveloping the world, only to be taken aback when Touta pointed out that he had no hand in this as Yukihime had just explained to him about Ohma Zi-O and everything else.

Karin refused to believe it and reiterated that Touta is at fault and for that he has to be erased from existence.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me!"

"…"

"I don't know why you two say that I became this overlord or something…but if that were true, then I'll see to it that I won't end up hurting people!"

"You have the nerve to say such nonsense!"

"Do you think I would do something like THAT if I were to find out about what you say about me in your time?"

"Why you…! I ought to erase you from this timeline!"

"So sue me!"

Yukihime then came out and pulled Karin back, and told her that her recklessness is the result of this and said that she traced the cause of this in which they must travel back to the year 1643, and find out what caused history to change and why physics has become the non-existent.

Moreover, Yukihime said that she will keep an eye on Touta to ensure that he won't do anything as well as to ensure that he won't go to the path that led to the birth of Ohma Zi-O, which Karin said it is impossible, pointing out that it was Touta himself who became the dictator of time and space in the first place.

"You of all people should know that by now, Yukihime!"

"Karin!"

"I say he is dangerous!"

"He is not!"

"How can you tell!"

"If he is the same as we know him in our timeline, he would have ran off already!"

"Fat chance…"

"Please listen to reason, Karin…!"

As the two argued, Touta went inside the Time Majin to see if there is a way to help in fixing this chaos, and looking at the computers, he saw something blinking on the monitor, and he called the two girls and told them what the just picked up, where it showed that a strange signal is pointing to the current location, which is in England.

Yukihime asked Touta if he is sure, which the 14-year old boy said that he just saw it, but felt that it might provide a clue on how to fix the chaos that is plaguing the present time, and while Karin is against it, Yukihime persuaded her to agree to it, much to Karin's reluctance.

"We should go for it, Karin."

"How can you take his word for it?"

"If he is planning to become the overlord that we knew…he would have taken off by now using the Time Majin. He didn't…he called for us."

"…"

"Let's give him a benefit of a doubt.."

"…"

"Come on, Karin."

"…"

After a tense moment, Karin reluctantly agreed and the trio boarded the Time Majin and went towards England, in order to find out what this signal is and if this would help in finding a way to fix the past.

-x-

An hour later, the two Time Majins arrived, where they saw that England is lacking things that involves physics, and it was a sorry state, and there Karin gets off and looked around, hoping to find the source of the signal that flashed on the monitor screen of the Time Majin.

Suddenly, a huge machine showed up, where the pilot, a MAD SCIENTIST, shrieked in total madness, saying that anyone who called him MAD will suffer the consequences, and pointed to Karin that she will be the first to feel his wrath.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! You called me MAD…and you will pay for it!"

"I just arrived! I never know you! How can you…"

"Everyone calls me a MAD man! A MAD scientist! Now I will show you all how NAD I am!"

"You're not making any sense!"

"I do!"

"Get a life, already!"

"You damn wench! Die!"

The huge machine, resembling a steam punk-era mecha, attempted to stomp on Karin, but she dodges it and went around in circles, which the mad scientist is slowly getting livid and told Karin to stay still so he can crush her, which she rebuked him.

"You damn wench!"

"Hmph!"

"Stand still!"

"Why? So you can crush me!"

"Of course!"

"Now I se why people called you MAD!"

"I'M NOT MAD!"

"Would you rather be called CRAZY?"

Pissed off, Karin took out what appeared to be a belt buckle, in which both sides had slots and there she placed it in front of her belly, where it formed a belt, and there she took out what appeared to be a watch-like object and puts it on the right-side slot of the belt buckle, identified as the **Watch Driver**, and after doing a transformation pose, she spins the Watch Driver's buckle in a counter-clockwise motion, which triggers the transformation.

Watch Driver: "**_KAMEN RIDER~ER…GEIZ…_**"

Karin is enveloped by strange light, and soon she is enveloped in red armor with black outer armor, its helmet lens had a design of a butterfly, and this gives her armored form a military-like feel. Karin has become Kamen Rider Geiz, and began to attack the huge mecha, and soon the mad scientist is in a state of disbelief that his GREATEST INVENTION is getting thrashed by a mere girl.

"No way!"

"…"

"I cannot accept this!"

"…"

"A mere wench can beat up my invention?"

"…"

"I'm not giving up!"

"…"

As Yukihime watches the scene, Touta is approached by a mysterious person, who referred Touta as the OVERLORD, and offered him the same devices that Karin has, and tells Touta that he is destined to become the KING of time and space, much to the boy's bafflement.

"Good day, my overlord."

"Huh?"

"Today is the day."

"What day?"

"The day you are destined to become the overlord…the KING who will rule time and space."

"What?"

"Take these…and you will ascend to the throne…"

"…"

As Touta was given the items, he glanced at them before turning around, where he finds that the mysterious person disappeared, and there he saw another huge steam punk-themed mecha appeared, and there Touta grabbed Yukihime and dragged her out of harm's way.

Touta's action caused Yukihime to wonder if this is the boy who is destined to become the tyrannical overlord, yet she thanked him for saving her, which he said it is nothing.

"Thanks."

"It's fine."

"…"

"You should stay out of the way. That thing is wrecking the streets."

"…"

"I'll see if I could help."

"What?"

"Just maybe…"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as as Touta became aware of what he would become after being told by Yukihime about his future self…and now he decides to seek a different career to prevent that from happening in the future…

Things got suspenseful as Karin is after Touta, and though interrupted, Yukihime managed to keep the two calm and put aside their differences and try to figure out how to repair the damage to the history that was accidentally altered…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The trio discovered what has happened in the past…and now Karin is forced to work with Touta, which she greatly disagrees…and yet the trio attempted to travel back through time, and there Touta discovered something that will alter his path…

See you in six to eight weeks (around mid-October or late November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
